pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Laser Crossbow
(85 on sale) |Level required = Level 19 |attribute = |grade = |theme = Sci-Fi/Star Wars themed |released = 10.2.0 |number = 137 }} This article describes a Pixel Gun 3D weapon. If you are looking for the same weapon in Pixel Gun World, see Cubacca's Crossbow. The Laser Crossbow is a Sniper weapon added in the 10.2.0 update. Description It is a futuristic crossbow that shoots piercing shots and that can be used in long range. It has good damage, a medium fire rate, a average capacity, and a slow mobility. This weapon is currently a 1 shot headshot. Appearance The Laser Crossbow is a golden crossbow with a wooden handle, silver nozzle and a blue tip in the middle of the nozzle. It has a scope with a blue lens. Near the barrel are 3 rings, similar to the Prototype. Combat This weapon emits blue laser shots with a high bullet travel time and in which are harder to see for opponents, since the opponents cannot easily see the shots, unlike the Prototype and Anti-Champion Rifle among others. The shots have an instantaneous bullet travel time just like most snipers and can pierce shot through multiple players. It has an 8x scope which allows sniping and killing players in longer range. When reloading, the magazine from the bottom is removed and is replaced by a spare one. It has no delay mechanics. Strategy Tips *This gun has a pretty good fire rate, so use it wisely to get some nice killstreaks. *If you notice strafing enemies, you can pair this weapon with a slowing one for better results. *Due to its high damage to lower levels and fair performance at higher levels, the Laser Crossbow is rather worthwhile. *Aim for the head to maximize damage. *Don't camp or stay still with this weapon as your enemy can dodge your attacks and locate you with its tracer rounds. *Keep moving while sniping, as this is key for reducing vulnerabilities. *Keep an eye of its ammo, since it only holds eight rounds on use. *Use this then switch to a high damage weapon such as the Reflector to finish them, or an automatic rifle such as the Adamant Laser Cannon. Counters *It has a good fire rate, but its cooldown is long, so have an automatic weapon, like the Hellraiser. *Dodge the user's shots, and continue moving and jumping. *If the user happens to be a camper, the weapon's blue tracer rounds give away their location and use that to your advantage. *It is one of the best weapons for long ranges so if you happen to be targeted, use your most mobile weapon and run and jump. From there you could do 3 things: **Hide and take cover behind a wall. If you choose to do this then you must make sure that the laser crossbow user can't see your name. Due to it having the wall-break. **Run to the enemy. You could try to spot him/her and use your fastest weapon to close the gap between you and him/her, but this riskier. **Try to use your sniper and take him/her out before they hit you. Don't stand still when doing this for the laser crossbow has a decent fire rate for a sniper rifle. *Since some low-level users may have this weapon for 'other' uses, they have a lower chance of hitting you. *Area damage weapons easily pick off its users, especially at close range, but be sure to retreat frequently or you may get hit. *Because this weapon cannot one-shot you if you have armor, try to jump when they fire and hit them with a high-damage automatic weapon. Skins Recommended Maps * Walking Fortresses Equipment Setups Have a good close range area damage weapon. This weapon can also be used as a 3 category spam sniper. Have a high mobility weapon with you to move fast while moving towards enemies. At maximum efficiency (423) with a maximized elemental module and the Halloween Mask, it does exactly 199% damage to the body. So, equip a weapon with a high fire rate, high capacity and low damage (like most Primary weapons, some Backup weapons and some Special weapons) to finish off the opponent. Changelog ;10.2.0 Initial release. ;13.5.0 This weapon has been given efficiency of 20 and a combat level of 10. ;16.6.0 The Cyber Necromancy skin has been modified. This change also marks as the first ever weapon skin to have an appearance modification. Trivia *This weapon is based on Chewbacca's weapon in Star Wars, the Bowcaster. *In PGW, it is called the Cubacca's Crossbow, instead of the Laser Crossbow. *This weapon now has the "Wall Break" ability. *It was one of the first weapons in the game to introduce an 8x zoom. *The appearance of the laser is similar to that of the Prototype S. The laser disappears just as fast, has the same size, and has a slightly darker color. *It has become a popular 3 category spam weapon in sniper category after the 16.5.0 update, due to its capability of one-shoting the player in the head. Gallery LCUSE.jpg|The Laser Crossbow in use. LCZOOM.jpg|The 8X zoom of the Laser Crossbow. Cyber Necromancy Laser Crossbow Old.jpg|The old skin of the Cyber Necromancy. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Piercing Shot Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Wall Break Category:Laser Category:Content in Both Games Category:Single Shots Category:Legendary Category:Bows